greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Kent
Katie Kent was a schizophrenic patient of Violet Turner. History Miscarriage Katie was schizophrenic. When she became pregnant, she had to go off her medication, so they used alternative treatments to keep her delusions in check. She was doing well and was almost through her first trimester when she came in for treatment for morning sickness. She also had an ultrasound. When the ultrasound showed fetal demise, they tried to tell Katie, but Katie refused to believe it was true and left the practice saying she could feel the baby moving. Violet went to Katie's apartment to talk to her. Katie was still convinced that she was still pregnant, but Violet got her to agree to come to the practice by saying that Addison wanted to apologize to her. She and Violet talked, but Violet couldn't convince her that she'd had a miscarriage. While they were talking, she started to show signs of sepsis. Dell finally spoke to her and got her to believe that her baby was gone. She then consented to a D&C. ("What Women Want") Stealing Violet's Baby After her miscarriage, Katie continued to receive therapeutic massage. During her massage, Pete became concerned because Katie seemed euphoric. She said she was doing great despite her miscarriage, which she said wasn't causing her grief anymore. Pete reminded her that she needed to keep taking her medications. He told Violet about his concerns, so she said she'd talk to Katie about it during their session that afternoon. In the session, Violet emphasized the importance of Katie taking her medications, but Katie asked several questions about Violet's baby and touched her belly to feel the baby move. Violet agreed with Pete that Katie was off her meds and lying about it. Katie later showed up at Violet's house, saying she knew that Violet had her baby and she wanted it back. She injected Violet with a drug to paralyze her from the neck down. She then used a medical textbook and medical supplies purchased off the internet to start to cut Violet's baby out of her uterus. While she prepared, Violet tried to talk her down, to get her to remember what happened. When Violet agitated her, Katie broke her nose. She then started to cut into Violet. Violet advised her of where to cut so she wouldn't cut the baby. She talked her through how to deliver the baby step by step. ("Yours, Mine & Ours") After delivering the baby, she took him and left Violet to die. She later showed up at the hospital with the baby, saying she heard about Violet on the news. She told Cooper she'd had her baby and showed him Violet's baby. He had a nurse call security and used the guise of a newborn exam to get Katie to hand the baby to Cooper. Once he had the baby, security took Katie. ("A Death in the Family") Trial When Katie's trial began, Pete, Naomi, and Violet were called to testify. Pete and Naomi did so, but Violet was unable to face Katie in court. Katie's father then came to Violet, asking her to go see Katie. She did and Katie said that if she went to prison, she'd slip and be crazy again and she didn't want that. Violet said that Katie had made her crazy and left. Violet said the Dr. Turner in her wanted Katie to get help, but the Violet in her wanted Katie dead. While on the stand, Violet said that she believed that Katie was delusional when she attacked Violet and stole her baby, meaning she'd get treatment instead of prison. ("Strange Bedfellows") She sued Violet over mentioning her in her book. After she dropped the lawsuit, it was known that it was her lawyer that complained to the medical board about Violet's license. ("What We Have Here...") Suing Violet After Violet's book came out, Katie filed a lawsuit against Violet, saying publishing the book was a breach of confidentiality and was hindering her recovery. She wanted them to cease publishing and pull all copies from the shelves. Violet went to the restaurant where Katie was working to try to talk her into dropping the lawsuit. Katie then showed up at the practice and scared Violet, saying she agonized over what she'd done to Violet. She couldn't escape it. She later chose to drop the lawsuit. ("What We Have Here...") Relationships Romantic After she got out of psychiatric care, she dated a man named Justin. However, his sister read Violet's book and figured out who Katie was and he broke things off with her. ("What We Have Here...") Familial She says her mother dying was very difficult for her. It's what started her downward spiral and was the first signs of her schizophrenia. She thought the doctors had killed her mother and that people were plotting to steal her casket, so she went to the cemetery to guard it. ("What Women Want") Career She is a waitress. ("What We Have Here...") Gallery Episodic PP219KatieKent.png|What Women Want PP222KatieKent.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301KatieKent.png|A Death in the Family PP305KatieKent.png|Strange Bedfellows PP4x19KatieKent.png|What We Have Here... Episode Stills PP3x05-1.jpg PP3x05-6.jpg PP3x05-8.jpg PP4x19-2.jpg PP4x19-9.jpg PP4x19-22.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (CAM) Category:Patients (OB/GYN)